Match 000002
Combatants Grappler vs Mr. Mississippi Match Text March 9, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Littleton climbs back into the ring. The referees switch places as Jackon takes over refereeing duties. Littleton picks up the microphone for the introduction as a masked wrestler with the state of Mississippi on the sides of his mask walks down to the ring carrying a Mississippi state flag. From the other side of the ring, another masked wrestler, wearing a gold mask, climbs into the ring after picking a fight with half the crowd on the way down. Littleton says, "The next contest is set for one fall with a ten minute time limit. Introducing first, from Jackson, MS, standing 6'2" tall and weighing 258 pounds, here is Mr. Mississippi!!!" The crowd cheers wildly as Mississippi proudly waves the flag. "His opponent," Littleton continues, "is from Starkville, MS, stands 6' tall and weighs 235 pounds, he is the Grappler!!" The crowd gives a slightly less than enthusiastic reaction. Littleton climbs out of the ring as Jackson goes over the rules with the masked wrestlers. After a moment, Jackson calls for the bell. Both men go to opposite sides of the ring and stretch the top rope. They circle the ring for a moment and then lock up. Mississippi gains the upper hand in agility and arm drags Grappler into the corner. Grappler gets immediately back up to his feet. Mississippi steps into a kick into the stomach. Grappler puts Mississippi into the corner and buries a shoulder into his stomach. Grappler whips him across the ring, but Mississippi reverses it. Grappler staggers out of the corner. He ducks a clothesline from Mississippi and nails him with a straight right hand to the jaw. Grappler grabs Mississippi's arm and whips him into the ropes. He takes him down with a drop toe hold. Grappler scurries around and places Mississippi in a front face lock on the mat. Jackson gets down to check for a choke. Finding none, he asks Mississippi if he wants to submit. Mississippi screams, "NOOO!" After forty-five seconds, Mississippi manages to get up to all fours. Grappler tenaciously holds onto the front face lock. Mississippi's height and weight advantage help him get back to his feet. He backs Grappler into the ropes. Grappler is forced to break the hold. Mississippi backs up only to receive a forearm smash to the side of the head. Grappler applies a side head lock and then hip tosses Mississippi back to the mat. Mississippi locks his arms around Grappler's waist and rolls him over into a pinning predicament. Jackson slides in to make the count ... one ... two! Grappler kicks out and rolls back to his previous position. He complains about a trunk pull. Jackson asks Mississippi. Mississippi denies it. Grappler grinds the headlock. Mississippi rolls him over again. Grappler kicks out at the one count. Grappler starts to complain again, but Mississippi rolls him over. Jackson gets another two count on that one. Grappler releases the hold. He runs into the side ropes. Mississippi stays flat and Grappler skips over him. Mississippi gets back to his feet. He hip tosses Grappler, but Grappler blocks it. Grappler tries a reverse and Mississippi blocks it. Mississippi reverses it again and manages to get Grappler off his feet. Grappler rolls back to a vertical base. Mississippi backs him into the ropes and whips him across the ring. Grappler ducks a clothesline. He comes off the opposite ropes with a Thesz press that catches Mississippi offguard. Mississippi stumbles and Grappler winds up throatfirst across the top rope. Mississippi falls through the ropes to the floor. Littleton announces, "Five minutes gone. Five minutes remain in this match!" Grappler climbs out of the ring. Jackson tells him to get back into the ring. Grappler grabs Mississippi and sends him shoulderfirst into the ringpost. Mississippi falls to the floor. Grappler grabs the back of his mask and brings him to his feet and rolls him back into the ring. Jackson warns Grappler about the mask. Grappler climbs onto the ring apron. Mississippi gets to his feet. Grappler runs along the ring apron with a clothesline, but Mississippi ducks it. Grappler stops himself short of the turnbuckle. Mississippi comes from behind and slams his head into the top turnbuckle pad. Mississippi drags Grappler back into the ring and places him in the corner. Mississippi climbs the turnbuckle and lands ten successive right hands to the side of Grappler's head as the crowd counts along. Mississippi steps off the turnbuckle and whips Grappler across the ring. Mississippi charges the corner, but Grappler moves out of the way. Mississippi slams into the turnbuckle and Grappler grabs him from behind with a rolling reverse cradle. Jackson gets down for the count ... one ... Grappler puts his feet on the middle rope ... two ... thr! Jackson sees the feet and stops the count. Grappler thinks he's won, but Jackson says he saw the feet. Grappler grabs Mississippi in a front face lock again. He places Mississippi's arm around his neck for a suplex, but Mississippi blocks the suplex. Grappler nails him with a right hand to the ribs and goes for the suplex again. Mississippi blocks it again. Mississippi stomps on Grappler's foot and gets him over in a vertical suplex. Littleton announces, "Eight minutes gone. Two minutes remain in this match!" Mississippi gets back to his feet just before Grappler. Mississippi whips Grappler into the turnbuckle, but Grappler reverses it. Mississippi staggers out of the corner into a belly-to-belly suplex. Grappler applies a front face lock on Mississippi as he gets to his feet. Grappler grabs the arm and turns it into a swinging neckbreaker. Grappler covers Mississippi. Jackson gets down for the count ... one ... two ... three! Jackson calls for the bell. Grappler gets up to celebrate his victory. Littleton announces, "The winner of the match, in a time of 8:54, is the Grappler!!" The fans boo slightly as Grappler leaves the ring. Mississippi leaves on the other side of the ring to the adoration of the crowd. Category:Matches